Electric power supply devices in which a plurality of power supplies are combined to supply power to a load are described in, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2010-57288 (PTL 1), 2008-54477 (PTL 2) and 2000-295715 (PTL 3). In the electric power supply devices described in these documents, a plurality of operation modes different in the mode of connection between the plurality of power supplies are switched to be applied to controlling of a power converter.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-70514 (PTL 4) describes a configuration of a power converter capable of, by means of controlling of a plurality of switching elements, switching between an operation mode of carrying out DC/DC conversion with two DC power supplies connected in series (series connection mode) and an operation mode of carrying out DC/DC conversion with two DC power supplies used in parallel (parallel connection mode).